Her Bittersweet Valentine Secret
by Victoria Nike
Summary: It's Valentine's Day again and Pandora faces a day she dreads the most. Would her dreams come true this year? This is my tribute for all those who believe in love and friendship which last forever.


**Her Bittersweet Valentine Secret**

I want to share this story with you and wish you a happy Valentine's Day!

I would dedicate this story for you and for all people who read these lines and believe that friendship and love last forever. My special greetings are for Raixander, Melissia and September's Child for your great stories, friendship and support. Remember that you rule!

HAPPY VALENTINE'S DAY!

It was a dark and gloomy day in the Underworld as it used to be since the beginning when defeated the mighty Chronos. The thick reddish shadows covered the fields and hills giving a bloody sight to the incomer. The huge marble buildings near Giudecca were beautiful yet a bit gloomy.

At noon, a slender black robed girl stood at her private terrace facing the vas icy plains of Cocytos. Her violet eyes stared at a marble temple crowned with an imposing mythological beast. Wondering if he was there or in another place she focused her eyes on the entrance. The silence struck her like a hammer blow. Maybe he was training or at Court. Before she got inside her bedroom, she sighed. After the hectic morning, she was left alone to go about her business.

Very slowly, she sat on the velvet couch near the window and looked at the far away marble temple again. Actually, she wasn't fond of celebrations but today was one that she dreaded and hated the most: February 14th or Valentine's Day, the so-called Day of Love. Although her dislike, it seemed that the Underworld inhabitants had other expectations for this stupid day. They exchanged red-wrapped boxes with fancy golden hears as well as pink or red cards. Most of these items were stacked on top of many Specters' desks, especially those who worked at the tribunals. As some of them stated, today was a special one and love was in the air. She snorted in disgust. What was the meaning of talking of love in the Underworld? All she could see around was death, blood and ice deprived of colours.

However, when she remembered what happened the year before, she felt embarrassed [1]

. In fact, she got a fancy and went to the Judge's office to bring him a present but was insulted and mistreated by him and the riff-raff of his troopers. Pandora still remembered her trembling hands putting on his desk a package wrapped in the deepest burgundy red silk with a fancy golden ribbon on it, a wonderful gift obtained after long works: the missing Walden crest. But he mocked at her and she fled after cursing him. She lay on the couch and slightly closed her eyes.

Suddenly, a deep throaty voice called her name. Standing up, she walked to the terrace and looked for the person who was saying her name.

At the corner, a tall figure was thickly covered by shadows and he exclaimed as she approached. - It is the east and Pandora is my sun! Arise, fair sun, and kill the envious moon goddess, who is already sick and pale with grief that you, dark beautiful maid are far more fair than she. It is my lady, O, it is my love! [2]

She blinked as she came closer to the man in the shadows. – Who are you to dare to get into my private terrace? There's a death warrant for the one who enters here!

Coming out the darkness, Rhadamanthys knelt before her and added. - The brightness of her eyes and cheeks would shame those stars, as daylight doth a lamp. See how she leans her cheek upon her hand. O that I were a glove upon that hand,  
That I might touch that cheek! 

Blushing, Pandora asked him to stand up and leaned her slender hand to the Specter. – Rhadamanthys! What are you doing here?

Covered by his mighty surplice, the Wyvern was an imposing brawny man. With gentleness, he took her hand and replied. - O, speak again, bright angel, for thou art as glorious to this night, being over my head, as is a winged messenger of the Underworld. - With strong devotion, he put his lips on her fingers as he was venerating something sacred.

Pandora was surprised to find him at her terrace, so brave and fierce, swearing his eternal love to her. – Oh, Wyvern Rhadamanthys! Wherefore are you Rhadamanthys? Deny thy father and refuse thy name. Or, if you will not, be but sworn my love, and I'll no longer be a Hades' sister!

The young girl went into a swoon and the Specter had to embrace her before she hit the ground. With his arms lovingly hugging her, he whispered. – This is Valentine's Day and I'm here for you, my love.

\- Come inside. – Pandora commanded. – We could have some privacy inside.

Putting his gloved hand on her waist, he conducted her in the dark chamber which was lit with many scented candles. They sat together in the velvet couch and he took off his helmet. His wild blond hair seemed to be made of solid gold and she couldn't refrain herself of touching it with trembling fingers.

Kissing her long slender neck, he whispered to her ear. – Remember, Pandora, you're my only and eternal love….

His fingers caressed her body as a skilled harpist might have done, playing her secret strings and making her moaned the most exciting tunes. Without pacing, his passionate kisses drove her crazy. Pandora craved for his touch and madly ran her fingers through his blond mane. The dark girl swooned at the thought of meeting him in the very flesh. She was in awe. Her wildest dreams were coming to life on Valentine's Day. So her unhappy colourless days were over now and she wishes all the happiness to be granted to her dutiful life.

After the Wyvern surplice left his ancient legitimate owner, Rhadamanthys came towards her, a towering predator approaching his vulnerable prey. Pandora smiles as she closed her eyes. Minutes later, she moaned as his tongue caressed her neck. His weight was crushing her down on the velvet couch. His tongue was warm as he licked intensely her soft neck and face. With increasing speed, his wet tongue worked on her as it was coating her skin with a thick lacquer.

Gasping, Pandora tried to get away of his demanding tongue, grabbing his golden mane. Very softly, she whispered under his licks. – Don't do it, my love…

He didn't stop so she cried aloud. – It's enough, Rhadamanthys!

After she opened her eyes, she was aghast. It was worse than a nightmare! Before her eyes, a big furry beast was looking at her with bloody eyes. Pandora sat down on the couch and yelled as the huge three-headed watchdog from the Underworld tamely looked at her. Hunching its back, Cerberus tried to lick her face again with its three big tongues.

All of a sudden, the bedroom's wooden doors were opened and Rhadamanthys stepped inside. With a worried looked, he asked. – Is everything okay, milady?

Pandora looked at him with blushing cheeks as she tried to push Cerberus away. Her mind was spinning, trying to get answers. The more plausible one was that she fell asleep and dreamed that crap. Regaining her composure, she regally stared at the Specter and asked back. – Who gave you permission to intrude, Wyvern?

Kneeling, Rhadamanthys tried to explain himself. – Milady, I was reading a book to Lord Hades when I heard your screams so I rushed in. I feared you were in danger…

Standing up, she came towards him. – Stupid lapdog! I was playing with my brother's favorite dog and my fun was spoiled!

He sternly replied. – I didn't mean to, Milady…

With fiery eyes, she stared at the man and slapped his handsome face. – Don't speak! I didn't allow you! Now, take my brother's pet to his quarters and order Pharaoh to clean it, too. I want to have some rest.

Humbly bowing in front of her, the Wyvern nodded. Although he wanted to roar and search revenge for this offense, he looked demure. Meanwhile, Cerberus happily ran outside. In fact, he smelled candies and chocolates so he was excited to go and get them.

\- You are allow to stand up now. - She angrily said but before he was able to take his leave, she asked. – What were you reading to my brother?

The English aristocrat looked at her. She was tiny, fragile and dark. In fact, she looked miserable and vulnerable in that gloomy bedroom. – I was reading a monologue of Pedro Calderon de la Barca's most famous plays "Life is a Dream."

With a sneer, she asked again. – What's it about?

His golden eyes flashed as he said it by heart, his throaty voice using his best tones as he was sentencing the convicted souls:

 _¿Qué es la vida? Un frenesí.  
¿Qué es la vida? Una ilusión,  
una sombra, una ficción,  
y el mayor bien es pequeño;  
que toda la vida es sueño,  
y los sueños, sueños son. _[3]

So life was a dream, a hopeless one. Listening his words, she didn't understand them because they were in Spanish. But she instinctively retreated to the window as he came forward and whispered to her. – Aren't the dreams just dreams?

With angry violet eyes, she faced the blond man. – What do you mean?

Coming closer to her, Rhadamanthys sternly said. – What you have heard, Lady Pandora. Dreams are ephemeral illusions as love is.

Watching his mocking blond eyes and smile, the girl was flushed because she realized he knew what happened before. Her damned bittersweet dreams. Her longing for him. In fact, she felt of naked in front of him now. But there was only one card left and she used it. So she angrily retorted. – Don't lecture me, stupid lapdog! I'm Hades' sister and Commander of the Underworld troops!

\- I'm not lecturing you, Milady. I wouldn't dare to. – His golden eyes fixed on her. With a half bow, he added. – Now, I must take my leave.

She put her arm forward and put her hand on his forearm. Without hesitation, he turned around and faced her again. The dark lady watched him as her lips trembled. No words came out of her dry throat.

Trying to be of help, he spoke as he confronted her. - What do you want today for Valentine's Day?

It was outrageous! So using all her strength, Pandora slapped the Wyvern on his handsome face and spat on him. Then, stepping backwards, she screamed. – I hate you, lap dog! Don't forget that you're a miserable Specter at my service! Get out or…!

Not surprised by her reaction, he replied calmly. – I do as you wish, Lady Pandora. I'm leaving. Of course, I'm at your service as well as Lord Hades'. – Before closing the wooden doors, he added. – By the way, thank you for the Walden crest you gave me last year. I really appreciate it.

In a frenzy, she ran towards the door, screaming and cursing him. She didn't bear the truth: he knew that she was the sender of the Walden crest. So, to the last year's humiliation it was added the misery of those stupid dreams of him!

Outside her doorstep, she heard Harpy Valentine's voice greeting his commander. Wild hot tears came down her pale cheeks. She had lost him today. Meanwhile, with a deep breath, maître chocolatier stepped forward and sweetly said. – Finally, I found you, milord. I wanted to offer you these truffles filled with scotch.

With a grin, he took one of the truffles from the fancy gold an red box and put it in his mouth. The flavor was an exquisite combination for the senses.

Smiling back the younger Specter stated. - Please, remember: I'm your Valentine, milord! Forever at your side!

The blond man smiled as he patted his trooper. – Of course, you're! Now, let's go to Caina. We should be training instead of having chocolates.

[1] She recalled what happened in a previous story "His Sweet Valentine Secret" published a year ago.

[2] This dialogue is based in William Shakespeare's Romeo and Juliet famous Balcony Scene.

[3] This is the monologue of Segismundo in Pedro Calderon de la Barca's most famous plays "Life is a Dream". This is my translation:

:

What's life? A frenzy.

What's life? An illusion,  
a shadow, a fiction.  
The greatest good's just little.

This life's just a dream

and dreams are just dreams.


End file.
